


Aller à volo

by OiseauVermillon



Series: Hors-cadre [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand une lune de miel ne se passe pas comme on le souhaiterait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aller à volo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanAries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAries/gifts).



> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Aller à volo

 **Personnages :** Mû, Angelo (Rhadamanthe, Minos)

 **Rating :** PG13/T (à cause du vocabulaire)

 **Nombre de mots :** 306 (pourquoi 306, au fait ?)

 **Note de l’auteur :** Réponse à un défi lancé par PanAries et vigoureusement soutenu par d’autres auteurs dont je ne dévoilerai pas l’identité.

 

**Aller à volo (veau l’eau)**

« Je veux rentrer en Grèce. »

Si Mû avait eu des sourcils, ceux-ci se seraient sûrement froncés. Ne se présentait qu’un gondolement de peau qui fit peiner le Sicilien à garder sa contenance.

« Mais mon bébé d’amour, je ne comprends pas, c’est toi qui as voulu venir ici, pour voir l’endroit où je suis né. »

Angelo disait vrai. S’ils s’étaient retrouvés ici pour leur voyage de noces, c’était en partie parce que Mû voulait voir le village ayant vu naître son _« crabe en sucre »_. Pour une raison inconnue, le Cancer ne paraissait pas désirer rendre la pareille à son époux.

« Oui, c’est ce que je voulais, _Angelo_. » L’Italien se figea, depuis combien de temps son mouton ne l’avait-il plus appelé par son prénom, recelant à la place d’inventivité pour concocter des mots doux en tous genres. Cette froideur le foudroyait aussi sûrement que le soleil de plomb. « Mais je voulais aussi être avec toi et pas te voir baver sur ce couple de catins que tu n’arrêtais pas de reluquer.

— Arrête, bébé, j’essayais de voir la marque de leur paréo ! Ça va faire fureur dans quelques semaines, j’en suis sûr !

— Et la marque de leurs fringues est tatouée sur l’entrejambe de ce Norvégien ? Ou sur les tablettes de chocolat de l’autre tache d’Anglais ? Fallait me le dire que tu préférais les montagnes de muscles sans cervelle avec des t-shirts en cuir au lieu de faire partir notre couple à volo.

— Mais, mon chou. Je t’aime comme tu es. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir d’avoir un paréo comme eux. Imagine comme Shaka serait jaloux.

— Parce que tu crois que j’ai envie de rendre mon ex jaloux ? T’as peur que je sois encore amoureux alors ? Ah, j’ai vraiment l’air d’un con. »


End file.
